


Misc. OverPan fics.

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (its overlord that has it), Alternate Universe - School, Bayverse AU, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Kidnapping and Rescue, Mild Gore, Multi, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Slave coding, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: A place to share all my tumblr fics of Overlord/Trepan stuff that are too small for their own thing. Ratings vary chapter to chapter, and no chapters are connected unless said so.





	1. Chapter 1

He watched her let out a single needle, her eyes on him. Overlord only smiled, a faint little curl of his lips. She was thinking, pretty golden optics glinting in a way that could be considered…

Malicious.

Trepan pressed it to his bottom lip, their optics locked. She smiled and his spark spun. The needle pressed to his lip, not hard like the rest of him. Soft, and pliable.

The piercing was not smooth. her needle had little nobs and ridges, made more for her craft more then hurting like this. It ripped and tore and hurt. His lips bled and he just smiled.

And she smiled back.

It sank into the derma until she hit his enforced skeleton, then, faster then she had pushed it in, she ripped it out, still smiling.

Her lips parted and her optics dilated. she moved in, her own, smaller mouth wrapping around his lip and licking, sucking.

And Overlord kept smiling. Servant to his teacher. His sweet pet. All his, forever and ever.

He would let her do that and more if she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just me writing fluff.

Overlord’s hands were so large.

Trepan looked at them, his own hands resting over them, guiding the phase sixer in his hands on studies while perched in his lap.

Trepan looked down, Overlord’s legs were a bit like that too. Compared to his torso. Disproportionate… that’s what Overlord was. Maybe it came with being a duocon.

Trepan blinked as Overlord turned his hand over, large servos clamping over his slim fingers.

“I never thought you would be the one to be distracted.” Overlord cooed. Trepan could feel his breath on his antennae, they twitched and Overlord blew on them again.

“I was admiring you.” Trepan said, antenna swishing down before Overlord could give them a small bite.

“Me?”

“You are so… handsome despite how your legs are too long for your torso.” Trepan smirked as Overlord grumbled low in his throat.

Trepan leaned forward, dodging the kiss that was just about to be placed on the top of his head. Overlord grumbled again, annoyed his affection was being avoided.

Trepan did not like affection… at least not usually. He was getting used to it, with how much Overlord smothered it on him. He even enjoyed it now, when he wanted it anyway.

Trepan squawked as Overlord suddenly picked him up in is huge hands, hoisting him up for the kiss denied.

Trepan kicked his feet, turning his head to yell, but he only got a kiss on the cheek. He pouted, glaring at Overlord, who only pulled Trepan close to hug him tight


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clingy Overlord!

Trepan sat upon his lap. Head bowed as he read. Overlord looked at the back of his slim neck, almost too small to wrap his hans around. The cables were thin, and his metal spine lovely.

Overlord lifted a hand, over sized and battle scarred, wrapping it around Trepan’s chest, pulling him to lean all the way back against him. Trepan adjusted himself, not resisting in the least, his head fell to the side, shifting the data pad up and continuing his silent reading.

Overlord took that next. Plucking it out of trepan’s hands and tossing it. it clattered to the floor and Trepan made the softest ‘hmph’.

“No time for that. Only me.” Overlord cooed, smiling as Trepan looked up at him, visibly annoyed.

Trepan rested back the rest of the way though, doing as he wanted. Overlord smiled, a single servo drawing circles on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And more fluff.

Overlord had never been one to care for the climate controls in his home, which was on the top of a very tall spire. And the higher you lived on cybertron, the colder it became. His massive frame expended large amounts of heat, and so the cold barely bothered him. He was after all space worthy.

But then he got his hands on Trepan. Trepan just could not handle the cold well. His small frame had no way to really make any heat, and his thin plating could not hold it well.

Thus, Overlord made sure that his home stayed cold. Trepan was not tall enough to reach the climate controls, and so, to see him fumble in his little bundle to push a chair over to the wall, and try to climb on… it was just so cute.

Trepan was trying now. But, Overlord had no intention to let him turn the climate control on this time. He watched as the small autobot tried to climb onto the chair, failing as his feet got caught in the thermal blanket.

“Do you want help, Pan-cake?” Overlord got up, and took the fabric in his hand, giving a tug.

Trepan hissed and reached a hand out of his little cocoon to slap at his. “Don’t you dare! I’ll die if you take this from me.”

“Dramatic, aren’t you?” Overlord pulled, catching Trepan as he stumbled with the effort of trying to hold on. He unrolled Trepan, tossing the blanket aside and quickly pulling the smaller bot close, keeping him warm.

Trepan threw a small fit, pounding on Overlord’s chest with his firsts, before quickly curling up and pressing himself hard against the decepticon’s hot plating. He huffed.

“Aft…I’m cold now.” Trepan did his best to situate himself over Overlord’s vents, sighing softly.

Overlord wrapped his arms around his little pet, holding him close. “Well well. Your not dead. How fortunate for me.” he rumbled his engine, letting out more heat to warm Trepan up more.

Oh yes. Overlord certainly loved keeping the climate control disabled on off days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some oral sex.

“Now hold on, and don’t let go.”

Trepan left a soft kiss on Overlord’s lips, servo tips gently pressing to the underside of Overlord’s chin. The Decepticon only grunted, holding onto the two posts of the berth.

“You want a lesson in self control, so use it well. No touching.” Trepan enforced, pouting as Overlord rolled his optics.

Trepan leaned back, lifting his hips. His panel popped open, and he pressed his valve, slightly damp from anticipation, right to Overlord’s plush lips. “This is all about me tonight. Don’t forget that.”

Overlord only grunted, glossa sliding out and teasingly prodding the mesh of Trepan’s valve lips before flicking over Trepan’s node.

Trepan squinted, chewing his lip. He pressed his valve even harder against Overlord’s face, grinding against his lips. The metal posts creaked, Overlord squeezing them tightly.

“No… No touching.” Trepan repeated, panting as Overlord’s licking grew more firm. Trepan leaned back farther, rocking his hips. He slid farther up, Overlord’s nose pressing his engorged node.

Overlord Didn’t seem to care, lifting his head to meet Trepan’s rutting hips, glossa licking where it could. Finally though, he growled, and on a pass down, Overlord wrapped his lips around Trepan’s node and sucked hard.

Trepan’s optics widened, and he fell back, servos digging into Overlord’s armor as the phase sixer’s glossa wrapped around it. His thighs shook around the blue helm, overloading then and there. Drooling and leaving gouges in the decepticon’s paint.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trepan is kidnapped and Overlord gets him back.

Trepan sat smugly, arms locked behind his back in heavy cuffs. He was not scared though. Not really.

He would be saved.

“Stop givign us that smug grin, little creep.” The bot hissed. One of Trepan’s kidnapers.

Trepan kept grinning, wicked. Smug.

“I said stop!” they grabbed his arm and squeezed, leaving dents.

“Ahah! You should leave me unharmed. If you do, you may live.” That earned him a hard slap, scuffing his cheek

“A dumb medical drill like you couldn’t kill any of us!” his kidnapper hissed, “Your going to give us a good price. Bots would kill to have someone like you working under them.”

“Bots like me would get you killed, at least because of the company they keep.” Trepan responded back,. Testing the limits. He got his arm squeezed painfully hard this time, leaving more dents.

More fodder to feed the rage his eventual savior would feel.

Trepan settled against the wall, no longer smiling to keep his captors from getting to angry with him. He off-lined his optics, dozing off after a while.

He came to to panicked chatter.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Its a Phase Sixer.”

Trepan smiled again, wicked and smug. He sat up and listened.

“Which one?”

“Its… Overlord. I think.”

Trepan took joy in the ringleaders panic. The very one who had left the dent and slapped him. He tilted his head as the building shook. “Looks like my savior is here then.”

Before the ringleader could reply, the wall gave out, kicked in. Overlord stood in the dust and rubble, every gun built into his body extended.

His usually quite impassive face was contorted into pure furry. The dust from the wall settled and stuck to the energon covering his frame. Already he had killed a good deal of people.

Trepan let out a fake sob. “O-Overlord! You’re here!”

The Phase Sixer kept his guns on what remained of the slavers, though he turned to look at Trepan. “Hello pet, are you hurt?”

“He slapped me. The green one. He dented my arm too. It hurts so much.” Trepan said pitifully.

Overlord’s optics widened, his full lips pressing into a thin line. And Trepan knew, his kidnappers were going to be but through hell for this.

And went it was over. When Overlord had killed them all. When they were home again, all cleaned and fixed, Overlord held Trepan close, pouting.

“No one takes whats mine.” he mumbled darkly, kissing one of Trepan’s lenses.

Trepan purred and nodded. “Thats right. I’m all yours.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bayverse AU.

Earth was a horrible place.

Overlord did not really like it. But he was here now, serving the High Lord Protector. At the moment they held back. Waiting for Megatron to regain his strength.

He would of gone mad if it had not been for Trepan. The gunformer Megatron had gifted him early in the war. One of only a few ever made, and now, one of the last.

Trepan was named for the first time Overlord had fired him. He had hit an Autobot right in the head. Bored a nice, perfect hole into its cranium. The name was perfect for his little gun. For his voice of reason.

Trepan helped him. Soothed his violence. His thirst for death. With out Trepan, Overlord would of tried to kill Megatron simply for the thrill of it. Killed everyone.

As long as Trepan was there, Overlord was fine with waiting.

He smiled as he finished polishing the barrel of Trepan’s altmode, holding him like a delicate hatchling. “You’re all polished.” he said softly, oversized lip components pulling back in a razor toothed grin as Trepan transformed back into his root mode.

Trepans amber optics blinked, focusing on Overlord. His long thin, needle like fingers tapped on his chassis. “How even is the ground?” he asked, his long, shapely legs shifting nervously.

Overlord looked up. They were on an old, abandoned airfield. In some places plants were popping through the cracks, but for the most part it was fairly intact and flat. “Fairly.”

“I want to walk.”

Overlord set trepan down, holding his two small and spindly hands in his own. supporting him until he found his balance. His poor sweet gun was not made for walking. Megatron was a cruel mech. and the guns were made specifically to be as dependent on their masters as possible. No weapons of their own, pedes designed in a way that made walking difficult. They looked aluring sure, with high arches and small soles. But it made balance difficult.

Walking back on Cybertron was impossible. The ground scared and cracked, littered with bits of ships, buildings, and the corpses of mechs. There was no where to walk on such small, unbalanced pedes.

But on Earth… On this bit of cement covered landing strip, Trepan could walk. Overlord let Trepan’s hands go and watched him walk, his knees buckling as he hobbled, getting his pistons and cables used to supporting his weight again. He had not walked in a very long time.

He grinned again as Trepan got used to his legs, his strides getting longer and more sure. The even, flat ground ensured he would not trip, and soon he was moving swiftly down the runway and back, mouth open in gleeful laughter.

Overlord looked up as he heard jet engines. he stood and Starscream landed with a loud thud, the seeker rolling his wide shoulders and shifting on his digitigrade legs. he was not very graceful on the ground either, but he could walk easily enough. He just looked awkward.

“Good. You are behaving.” he said, wringing his hands, “Lord Megatron sent me. Poor, poor master had to give up his altmode to better blend in”

“I have no need for your simpering.” Overlord hissed. reaching down and scooping up a few loose minerals in his claws to eat. “Why are you here? Scheming again?”

Starscream’s face crinkled, spitting on the ground. “Why would I scheme?” he asked, wringing his hands even more. “I have been loyal to Megatron for-”

“I don’t care. Why are you here?” Overlord was getting agitated.

“I came to simply see if you were behaving. And you are.” Starscream said hurriedly. He turned his head, watching as Trepan ran past him. His face scrunched again. “You should control your gun. Lord Megatron did not give it to you so it could play.”

“Trepan is completely under control.” Overlord growled, putting heavy emphasis on Trepan’s name, “Some simple walking won’t change the fact that he’s completely reliant upon me.”

They all had trouble realizing Trepan was not some mindless drone. He had thoughts. He had feelings. He was alive.

“Right. Yes. Well, i will take my leave before you get too-”

“Annoyed with you.” Overlord finished.

Starscream made a little squeak, firing his engines and lifting off. Overlord watched him fly away. Back to Megatron no doubt. He sat back down, eating he minerals he still had in his hand.

Trepan was back in an instant, pressing himself against Overlord’s side, his EM soothing and comforting his agitation. He was happy. Overlord could feel it. Overlord rumbled his engines, resting a hand on Trepan’s back.

He supposed, if Trepan was happy, Earth was not so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A school au. Characters are supposed to be humanized, but still robots.

Trepan hated his job.

He had a nice job before. He was a brain surgeon for primus sake, but he fucked up, caused someones death, and was fired and blacklisted. he could never be in the medical field again.

So he tried to find a job he could do. And in the end, he picked being the assistant coach to a nice academy. It paid surprisingly well for the position. But he found out why really fast.

The head coach was utterly insane. Incredibly attractive, but insane.

He had a rather sick fascination with sports like dodgeball. And often made the students play it. At least three times a week he made them play that, or something else that could cause bodily harm (like football).

And he participated in the game too. And he made Trepan play. Which was why Trepan really hated his job.

Overlord just had a horrible habit of spiking the ball right into his face. Which was why Trepan was in the locker room holding his nose and trying to make the bleeding stop. Overlord was behind him, smiling.

“I said i was sorry.” he said, sounding like he was on the verge of laughing.

“Yeah. You look it too. With that big stupid grin on your fat face.” Trepan snarled, removing the servos pinching his nose and checking to see if the bleeding stopped.

Overlord grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He was still smiling. He wiped a bit of the blood on Trepan’s lip off, looking at his thumb for a moment before licking off the blood. Overlord looked back up at him, smiling again. “Do you want me to kiss the boo boo?”

Trepan blushed in a mixture of furry and embarasment, but after a while he nodded. “Yeah. I would like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two other fics that could go here, btu they are very 'bad'. IDK if i should put them here or maybe post them on thier own as that are long enough to be on their own. Feed back on this would be nice! thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overlord sleeps and Trepan is trapped.

“I need you to look at something for me.” Overlord said, not even greeting Trepan as he returned from a year long campaign.

Trepan looked at Overlord with a bemused expression, putting the book he had read three times already down. “Hello, who are you? How did you get in here?” he said flatly.

“Ha ha. Funny.” Overlord lifted his hands, both of them clasping at his helm, which he lifted off, “I will take you with me next time. Got a new ship off of some autobot.Has a hidden compartment you could hid in when someone wants to come see me.”

Trepan still did not look very thrilled and Overlord rolled his optics. “Hello Trepan. I missed you. Did you miss me?”

Trepan finally smiled just a little, lips curling and eyes narrowing. “Only started to in the last three months.” He sat up a bit straighter. “Now what did you need?”

“I fought Ultra Magnus a while ago. He got me in the side of my head with that hammer of his.”

“Is he dead?”

“He’s never ‘dead’. Got shot by Hertech and then i punched him until his chest was caved in. He was back a week later.” Overlord sat down, pointing to his left audial disk.

“This has not stopped ringing. Fix it for me. I have the tools you need. Its in to weird a place for me to do it.”

Trepan held out a hand while the other pat his lap, smiling. “Head down here, tools here.”

Overlord fished the small box of ununtrium coated tools out of his subspace, then moved to lay down. He stopped a moment as if considering, before slowly doing as was instructed. His processor was visible at the back of his head, the lights flashing wildly.

He was nervous about putting his head near him AFTER asking Trepan to tinker with his head? Trepan rolled his optics. An impulsive idiot to the end. At least he was smart enough to even consider the possibility Trepan would do something.

He wouldn’t though.

Trepan fished the tools out and awkwardly began to tinker. They were a bit to big for him, but he would manage. Overlord made no sound as Trepan managed to get the cover off, and then move around the wires.

Trepan sighed and his goggles lowered over his eyes. For such a large bot, Overlord’s audial parts were very small.

“You looked cute like that.” Overlord said lazily, frowning as Trepan shushed him.

“I don’t know how it happened but most of your wires separated partially from the soldering.” Trepan got some solder and the soldering gun, getting to work, “Ultra Magnus must have hit you very hard.”

“Took me three hours to stop seeing double.” Overlord mumbled, not even wincing as the soldering began. The flashing of his processor had calmed down. he was relaxing now.

The rest of his work was done in silence. Trepan reattached everything, then did a bit of cleaning. Some dust had gotten in there, some how.

Trepan finally put everything back together, resting a hand on Overlord’s engine. “Alright, I’m done.”

Overlord remained silent, optics closed. He had fallen asleep and probably would not be able to be roused for a while. Trepan sighed, googles transforming back to their usual place and he leaned back. 

He guessed he could read that book again as he waited.


	10. Chapter 10

With his master dead, Overlord was free, for only a moment. His slave coding had died with his owner, and he would be damned if he let someone else take his place.

Overlord was to good for it. He was a duocon! He did nto deserve to be a slave. He liked the gladiator fights, but he deserved to be free, and not constantly forced to throw fights to the ‘good’ fighters.

He had heard of someone who could help him. Someone who could just delete the code altogether. He would be free.

Trepan was his name, and Overlord had spent a good two days finding where he lived. He stood out side the bots door, venting hard from all his constant runing about, avoiding being caught, while tracking down leads.

he did no even bother to knock.he simply slammed his fingers into the door, and forced it open. The apartment was huge, benefiting someone who could do such a special thing. Trepan was at the counter in his kitchen, dropping his data pad in shock.

“What… What is this?!”

Overlord pointed at him. “You. You will get rid of it. My slave coding! I refuse to have it.” Overlord grabbed at trepan’s hand, practically ready to pass out form overworking himself. “Now. Remove it now.”

Trepan kept his calm, Looking at the huge hand clutching his. “It will cost you a bit. But I can do it.”

Overlord snarled, grabbing Trepan and slamming him into the wall. “No, now. Now or I will kill you and find someone else to do it!”

“Well aren’t you in a rush.” trepan coughed, and Overlord was tickled impressed by how calm he was, “Fine. But i warn you, i could mess up. It could trigger and yu could be tied to me. Its always a risk.”

And that could never happen. Overlord was OVERLORD the very best fighter in the pits, who only lost because his owner forced him to. “Do it.”

Trepan curled his lip, slapping overlord away. “Get on your knees so i can get at your neck.”

“I do not get on my knees for anyone.” Overlord stated, picking Trepan up and simply holding him to the right level. He flinched as Trepan sank his needles into his neck, and then he waited.

Trepan did no routing around. Overlord had heard of Mnemosurgeons and their abilities to invade his mind but Trepan didn’t seem to be doing that. Good he was behaving.

“There it is…” Trepan mumbled, tilting his head slightly. His face contorted in concentration, then he made a disconcerning sound. “Ah…”

Overlord felt it. That familiar feeling. He became enraged. “You did it on purpose!” He shoved trepan away, hand in a fist and ready to punch the little thing until he was nothing but a pile of scrap.

Trepan did not flinch, and Overlord’s fist froze mid swing. Trepan smiled, fingers lacing together in a pleased manner.

“Consider this poetic irony, for not paying me. I still could of taken it out, even if activated but… Well no need now.” Trepan cooed, “Kneel.”

Overlord fought hard, but it hurt to refuse the command. Blinding horrible pain. His knees buckled, and soon he was on his hands and knees, head bowed.

Trepan clapped his hands, reaching out and petting one of his smoke stacks. “Good boy… You’re Overlord, right? The Gladiator.” he held out his other hand, palm down. “Kiss my hand.”

Overlord gave in faster. Kissing a hand was not as humiliating, and he had done it before. He pressed his lips to the metal, and Trepan chuckled.

“Give me your personal number. I’m going to let you keep fighting. You can even keep your money, i have no need for it. But… You’re mine now. My protector. And oh, someone like me needs protecting.”

Trepan turned his hand over, sliding his fingers under Overlord’s chin and tilting his head back, running his thumb over the gladiators over sized lips, “And when I call for you, you will come to me. And do as I say. Yes?”

“… Yes sir.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on an idea of a friend from tumblr. So this is dedicated to them!

For all his life overlord had not fet a strong connection to anyone.

Megatron was the closest he had so far ever come close to being truly affectionate towards, not that it did him any good. No trust, hardly any respect. Overlord was despondent with his place in Megatron’s optics

His fellow Warriors elite did not like him either, or think highly of him. Sixshot, though just as violent as he, seemed to be disturbed at his lack of care for his troops and lack of camaraderie.

Overlord didn’t need such a thing. he was now a one bot army, capable of mass destruction. Sixshot’s laments on such things were tiresome. Overlord just wanted to fight. He didn’t care that Killmaster was missing, or that Heretech was getting increasingly aloof with his duties to Megatron.

Black Shadow and he shared a little more in common, both of them enjoying opulent pleasures. But Black Shadow liked to cling to bots who he wooed. Overlord didn’t understand it. Why keep something when that first flurry of attraction began to fade?

They both told him he didn’t know what friendship was. What love was. That he could never feel it or anything good. Even Megatron himself cared and loved, even if the object of his affections was souring those feelings with every attempt on his rule and life.

Maybe they were right, but Overlord did not care. All he wanted was to be entertained. The means were always better then the goal, and in the end the pleasure of the fight and chase was better then the afterglow.

That was until he was forced to keep what he had longer then usual.

That little doctor, scheming. With words like silk woven with deadly poison. Trepan was all subtly and deception. Most, if not all decepticons were very apparent in their schemes. They lacked subtlety, even Starscream for all his plotting had trouble keeping his mouth shut.

But Overlord still did not know what Trepan planned. What did he gain from doing what Overlord wanted? Trepan had agreed instantly to his demands. Fear at first, surely, until one day Trepan talked back and refused to do what Overlord wanted.

For all his looming and low threatening tones, Trepan never backed down. It was Overlord that gave in. That lost the battle of wills. In the end, Trepan was to important to hurt, and Overlord discovered the mnemosurgeon had known that before even he had.

Trepan was the teacher and Overlord had to listen like a good student. Yes, if Trepan stopped all together, Overlord would get rid of him. But at the same time, if Overlord forced what he wanted, he would be left in a situation that could leave him a vegetable. An impasse. Trepan would not be pushed around, and Overlord would not be denied.

They settled into their roles soon enough. And Overlord found himself attracted to Trepan. The attraction was eventually reciprocated, and Overlord was left in a situation he never had been before.

He had his prize. He had bedded Trepan and wooed him. But this time he could not simply just not see him again. Trepan was his teacher. Overlord was stuck with him.

So he took his prize again. And again. Again and again they bedded the other. What else could he do? Just drop it all together and make Trepan angry? No, that was foolish. Trepan was spiteful.

And so, when the first close call came, Overlord was mildly shocked at how terrified he had been at the prospect Trepan could of died. Heretech had been by and almost found Trepan out. Heretech finding Trepan, a bot everyone knew Overlord had kidnapped literally years before would of been suspicious. Overlord never kept a prisoner that long.

He made a special safe room for Trepan to stay in when others came by shortly after. he built it secretly, with walls that would hide Trepan’s spark signature, and brain waves. Not even Soundwave would be able to find him.

And it was then Overlord realized he had been scared not because he would of lost his ticket to freedom. He thought it over, and the idea of getting another Mnemosurgeon was distasteful. The thought of not having Trepan near him was.... agony.

He had fallen in love. All it had taken was a little time. He felt... Proud of himself. Oddly enough. For all his life, he was told that for all his usefulness he would never experience the better things. Yes, his old functionalist employers looked down on affection romance, but they still valued friends.

Decepticons, for all their treachery did value romance. They had said the same to him.

But he had proved them wrong. He almost wanted to boast, but no one needed to know. Not just because it would put Trepan in danger but because in the end, all that mattered was that he knew, and that Trepan did too.


End file.
